


【授權翻譯】沐浴夢中 Bath Time, Dream Time

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 斯內普夢見自己在洗澡……結果卻發現他的學徒，格蘭傑小姐，在夢中和他在一起！AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】沐浴夢中 Bath Time, Dream Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bath Time, Dream Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244481) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

某一晚，斯內普夢見自己在一個巨大的浴缸中，唯一的光源來自附近聞起來香甜的小蠟燭，他閉上眼睛享受。水溫正好，而身邊的人也……

身邊的人？

他立即睜開眼睛，發現自己在看著他的學徒，格蘭傑小姐，在對面那一頭，那張震驚的臉。

「格蘭傑小姐，見鬼的你在我的夢裡幹什麼！」他厲聲說。

赫敏臉紅了，一邊對她那令人惱怒的教授生氣一邊盡可能地把自己淹沒在水中。

「抱歉先生，但這是我的夢！」

「荒謬。」斯內普咆哮。「格蘭傑小姐，這極其不恰當！我要求你離開。」

「教授，我不會離開這個浴缸。」赫敏回嘴，嘗試不要留意斯內普的身體是多麼的清瘦，還有一種怪異的優美……他的上半身，不管如何。

她嘗試不要在她的思緒飄到，呃，某處的時候臉紅。

「很明顯我不會是離開的那個人。」斯內普冷笑，嘗試不要留意格蘭傑小姐多麼……赫敏的身體多麼曲線玲瓏。他抑制著自己不要臉紅，催眠自己他對自己的學徒沒有那種想法。

「我不能在你盯著我的時候洗澡。」赫敏一邊轉身掩飾她粉紅的臉頰一邊抱怨道。她在架子上找到了一小塊肥皂，開始輕柔地清潔自己。

「見鬼的我怎麼會盯著你？」斯內普尖刻地說，但也太快去到赫敏耳中了。

他發現自己被她的頭髮黏著額頭的樣子、泡沫連同水流下她身體的樣子迷住了。他吞了一口口水，無聲地詛咒並移開視線。

「該死的！」赫敏惱怒地說。

「什麼？」

「呃，我弄丟了肥皂。」

「愚蠢的女孩—應該還在不遠處。」斯內普抱怨，嘗試不要在水中摸索時看著赫敏迷人的身體。

「如果我在你的夢中，很自然地我會弄丟那塊肥皂。」赫敏嘟噥，嘗試不要在水中搜尋時看著斯內普吸引的身體。

當他們的手不能避免的相遇，一股刺激的電流似乎通過了他們的身體，他們只能盯著對方。

斯內普慢慢地低下他黑色的頭而赫敏抬起頭看著他……接著他的唇帶著令他們都感到驚訝的飢渴地覆上了她的。

赫敏抬起手臂環著他的頸……然後她發現自己回到了她的床上，穿著她本該穿著的睡衣。

「該死的……感覺也太真了吧。」赫敏倒在床上嘆息，帶著一股嚇到她自己的陰鬱說。

當一個溫暖而熟悉的身體輕輕地壓上她的身體時，她差點跳出床。

「我對這一切是怎樣發生的毫無頭緒，」斯內普低聲說。「但這是真的而我在這裡……你希望我離開嗎？」

赫敏輕輕地靠近他來回應。

「不。」她低語。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
